


The worst thing

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Series: Small corners of space and time [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Community: whoniverse1000, Dark, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tish bitterly regrets having found Harold Saxon attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The worst thing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le pire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537857) by [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja). 



> English is not my first language. I apologize for any mistake, and I would be happy if you'd point them to me.
> 
> It all belongs to the BBC.

The worst thing is that she had actually thought about it, in happier days. It seems like a lifetime ago now.

When she phoned her friends to tell them the good news about her new job, a few of them observed that Harold Saxon had quite a reputation as a ladies' man. Most were just joking, but a few actually sounded worried when they warned Tish to be careful.

Tish had actually thought it might not be so bad if he was interested in her.

She supported him politically, and - to be honest - she found him attractive. He was powerful, clever, charismatic, and quite handsome. It wouldn't be unpleasant to have such a man wanting her. If he asked, she wouldn't say no to a little affair behind his wife's back, a thing of no consequence. She wouldn't be hurt as long as she was careful not to something foolish like fall in love with him.

But hate hurts so much more. Back then, she didn't know a person could have so much hate.

He made them his slaves. He constantly tortures their bodies and minds. When he orders her - always with his sickest smile - to join him in his room, she keeps her calm in front of her parents. After everything that he's made them see, after all they've learned about humiliation, horror, and fear... does he think he can break them with just that? He's beginning to lack imagination.

And eventually, he probably just wants to hurt someone else: Martha, or the Doctor, or his wife. Tish doesn't know exactly who. When he takes her, in madness and violence, he doesn't try to break her. He doesn't even pay attention to her.

No, the worst thing isn't how she used to feel. It's the horror she feels when, deep inside her mind, she finds that she has yearned for it.


End file.
